1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for hunting tree stands and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hunters hunt by using a tree stand. Also, many hunters leave their tree stand on a tree when not in use so the hunter does not have to put the tree stand up and take the tree stand down for each hunting trip. A hunting tree stand left in the woods is subjected to the elements of the outdoors. Conventional tree stand covers have been built to protect tree stands from rain, frost and snow. However, most conventional hunting tree stand covers are designed to fit a tree stand for which they are designed. If a hunter buys a new tree stand, the hunter must also buy a new tree stand cover for that particular stand. In other words, most conventional hunting tree stand covers do not provide a universal fit.
Some conventional tree stand covers have been made that claim to fit various types of tree stands, but these conventional universal type covers fail to adequately protect the tree stand because conventional tree stand covers do not maintain a seal with a tree.
Another problem with conventional tree stand covers is that they fail to provide a way for the hunter to tighten the upper surface of the conventional universal tree stand cover so as to keep the upper surface for collecting rain or snow as the weight builds or from ripping the material.
Still another defect with conventional tree stand covers, is that conventional tree stand covers are not breathable and therefore allow moisture to collect on the inside of the cover and consequently on the tree stand seat.